Del Como Zuko le pidio matrimonio a Katara
by Eowynd
Summary: Poco antes del final de "Libro III: Fuego o la Fiera Domada" Zuko le pidio a Katara que se casara con él, razón por la cual ella se quedo en la nación del fuego. Aqui tienen el como fue que se lo pidio.


**Del Como Zuko le pidio matrimonio a Katara**

**Fanfic de avatar: the last airbender**

**Zuko x Katara**

**Palacio de la Nación del Fuego - cuarto de Katara y Toph**

- ¿qué te sucede Katara? Tus vibraciones son irregulares

- no lo puedo evitar Toph. Ahora que la guerra termino me he puesto a pensar mucho sobre mí relación con Zuko y lo que nos espera

- y que es lo que tanto te preocupa? Acaso ya no lo quieres?

- claro que no! Lo quiero demasiado, ese es el problema

- y cómo puede ser eso un problema?

- por que ahora Zuko es el nuevo señor del fuego, tiene toda una nación por la cual velar y muchas responsabilidades y va a necesitar a su lado a alguien que este a su altura para que lo apoye en todo lo que pueda

- y desde cuando te molesta tanto ser una campesina Katara?

- desde que me doy cuenta, el mundo de diferencia que eso hace entre nosotros Toph

- hay que ver. Si Zuko fuera un principe malcriado y obstinado, podría ser cierto y un argumento valido lo que estas diciendo, pero él incluso vivio como refugiado! Dudo mucho que quiera a una frágil princesita a su lado

- pero seguro que hay leyes...

- y seguro que Zuko encontrara la manera de romperlas o al menos doblarlas -Katara suspiro,queria creer en Toph, pero sobre todo queria creer en Zuko

**En otra habitación**

Zuko revisaba con mucho cuidado, varios pergaminos y libros sobre normas en busqueda de cualquier cosa que le permitiera o le prohibiera casarce con Katara. Sólo le pediria matrimonio cuando estuviera completamente seguro de que no había ley que se opusiera, aunque le tomara varios días averiguarlo. Miro a un lado la torre de papeles de la nación del fuego que los consejeros de palacio le traian para que les hechara una mirada y escogiera a una digna candidata para ocupar su lado en el trono. Suspiro. Llevaba días evitando mirar esos papeles bajo distintos pretextos, pero si no se apuraba los consejeros podrían terminar obligandolo o incluso escojer por él a su esposa. Jamás entenderían que su corazón ya había escogido a la maestra agua.

En estos momentos era cuando más extrañaba a su tío Iroh, él sabría que decirle o tan sólo apoyarlo con su presencia, pero él se encontraba muy feliz con su tienda de té en Ba-sing-se y Zuko creia que seria muy egoista de su parte interrumpir esa felicidad con sus problemas.

No. Si le escribia a Iroh, sería para invitarlo a su matrimonio con Katara. Entonces encontro algo en sus papeles que llamo su atención

**Cuarto de Katara**

-señorita Katara, el señor del fuego Zuko, me ha instruido que le notifique que la invita a pasear por la ciudad esta noche y que pasara a buscarla el mismo a su cuarto a las ocho ¿que debo comunicarle? -finalizo la sirvienta

- digale al señor del fuego que con gusto aceptare su invitación y que sea puntual -la siriventa hace una reverencia y sale momento en que cuatro sirvientas entraban al cuarto para comenzar a prepararla para la noche

**Mas tarde**

- te ves preciosa Katara -dijo Zuko aprenas ella le abrio la puerta del cuarto. La maestra agua lucia un vestido en tonos verdes y azules que destacaban sus ojos y su piel y joyas doradas en su cabello y cuello

- muchas gracias Zuko, tú también te ves bien -dijo admirando el traje en tonos rojos y cafes del maestro fuego

- lista para conocer la ciudad Katara? -dijo mientras extendia su mano frente a la maestra agua. Ella la tomo y le contesto

- claro que si Zuko

**En la ciudad**

La ciudad era un hervidero de gente, ruidos, colores, olores, y luces. Había un festival, al parecer, para celebrar el fin de la guerra y Katara estaba fascinada viendolo todo como si fuera una niña pequeña y arrastraba a Zuko por todos lados, él cual solo sonreia al ver el entusiasmo de su amada maestra agua ante todas las cosas

- ¿qué es eso Zuko? -dijo señalando hacia un escenario, donde habían unos actores con ropas y maquillajes muy llamativos

- eso es teatro Kabuki, estan relatando la historia de la fundación de la nación del fuego por el dios Agni -le explico Zuko

- es hermoso! -exclamo Katara- ven, acerquemosnos otro poco -dijo arrastrandolo más cerca del escenario. La representación duro una hora más y cuando termino Katara aplaudio con mucho entusiasmo. La obra le había encantado y se acerco a felicitar a los actores

- realmente son increíbles! Su actuación me gusto mucho

- muchas gracias por sus halagos señorita -le contesta el actor vestido como lord del Fuego

- Zuko! Ven a saludar tú también! -Katara lo arrastro hasta donde estaba el actor- no es cierto que fue una gran obra? -cuando los actores lo vieron lo reconocieron de inmediato e hicieron una reverencia

- su alteza! Es un honor que haya presenciado nuestra humilde obra -dijo el director

- estuvo muy bien en realidad, es especial el papel de la luna, por un momento realmente me lo crei -dijo mirando a la actriz quien sonreia apenada - aunque el señor del fuego debe de estar siempre a una distancia de siete pasos de cualquier subordinado- comento hacia ese actor quien dijo

- muchas gracias por sus consejos mi lord

- nos vamos Katara? aún nos queda mucho por recorrer en la feria -ofrecio Zuko a la maestra agua dandole la mano, ella la tomo y se alejaron del escenario hacia los otros puestos de la feria

- ¿qué es eso Zuko?

- es un juego de habilidad, tienes que apuntar y derribar los blancos, y segun como lo hagas te ganaras un mejor premio -Katara se solto del brazo de Zuko, se acerco al puesto y comenzo a observar los premios. Entonces vio un prendedor de forma de mariposa color verde y pregunto

- ¿cuánto cuesta el prendedor de mariposa?

- tiene que derribar ese blanco que esta ahi -señalo un pequeño circulo que apenas se veia entre los otros blancos -cada intento cuesta una moneda de bronce

- de acuerdo -dijo Katara colocando la moneda sobre el meson, pero cuando saco la cantimplora para usar su agua control, el puestero dijo

- no se permite agua control, sólo fuego control, señorita

- pero eso no es justo! Ya le pague! Quiero intentarlo! -en ese momento Zuko se acerco al puesto e intervino diciendo

- ¿qué sucede Katara¿Porque gritas?

- es que no puedo probar suerte, aunque ya pague, por que no puedo usar mi agua control. Solo se puede usar fuego control ¡es injusto!

- y que es lo que quieres conseguir? -Katara le mostro el prendedor de mariposa a Zuko y este dijo- pero porque ese? En tal caso yo te puedo comprar uno mejor

- pero es que a mi me gusta ese! -le contesto ella. Zuko suspiro y dijo

-esta bien -coloco una moneda de bronce y dijo- voy a tomar un intento ¿Cuál es el blanco? -el puestero se lo señalo. Zuko tomo un poco de aire y apuntando hacia el blanco, lanzo una llamarada de fuego control que dio justo en el centro de este. El puestero lo felicito y le dio el prendedor a Zuko, quien al recibirlo lo coloco en la ropa de Katara

- muchas gracias Zuko -le da un beso en la mejilla -lo toma del brazo- me encanta! Desde ahora es mi favorito!

- pero si es sólo un prendedor de vidrio! En el palacio hay joyas mucho mas hermosas y caras que puedes usar Katara

- lo que mas me gusta de este prendedor es que tú lo ganaste para mi Zuko, es la primera cosa que me regalas- y sólo entonces Zuko se dio cuenta de que lo que decia Katara era cierto. Este era su primer regalo.

Siguieron recorriendo la feria viendo varios puestos más, entre ellos uno de flores donde Zuko le compro un enorme ramo multicolor que a ella le encanto. Habiendo crecido entre hielo y agua, con tan solo los pinguinos para alterar, con sus lomos oscuros, la eterna blancura del polo sur, Katara sentia una gran fascinación por la variedad de colores y formas que podian llegar a tener las flores, y todo había comenzado con unas ilustraciones que unos comerciantes habían llevado a su aldea, pero sólo pudo conocerlas cuando comenzo su viaje con aang dandose cuenta que eran todavia más lindas que en las ilustraciones porque ahora se podía apreciar su olor y textura. Luego fueron a un restaurant donde los recibio una mujer mayor muy amable

- bienvenidos jovenes

- tiene mesa para dos? -pregunto Zuko

- por supuesto joven, pasen por aqui por favor -los condujo a una mesa en el fondo, donde nadie los molestaria y tendrian privacidad

- que les puedo ofrecer?

- traiga de lo nejor que tenga, pero para la señorita preparelo sin mucho picante, ella no esta acostumbrada a nuestras comidas por favor -pidio Zuko

- y para usted?

- para mi con picante por favor

- muy bien, enseguida regreso -se va

- no tienes porque preocuparte Zuko, yo he probado comida picante

- pero no como la comida de la nación del fuego Katara, creeme -poco despues llego un mesero con las entradas, ensaladas, bebidas, los palillos de madera y los platos de fondo. Fue cuando Katara se dio cuenta de cuanta hambre tenia en realidad, asi que tomando los palillos comenzo a comer. Luego de unos instantes Zuko le dijo

- ¿quieres probar de mí comida?

- por que me lo preguntas Zuko?

- sólo para que veas que tengo razón -Katara miro el plato y con sus palillos saco un pedazo de pollo que llevo a su boca. Apenas lo puso en su lengua, los colores le subieron al rostro y rápidamente se tomo su vaso de jugo y el de Zuko

- ¿cómo puedes comer esta cosa tan picante?

- esto no es tan picante, esta es la preparacion normal

- ¿quieres decir que la hay aun mas picante?

-claro que si

- estan locos! No me extrañaria que tuvieran el estomago hecho pedazos

- por eso te pedi la version suave, sabía que no podrías comer las otras -dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que a Katara no le gustaba para nada. Odiaba tener que darle la razón porque eso sólo lo ponia aún más arrogante de lo que ya era.

- ya veras que si puedo! -Katar dijo con determinación. Tenia que acostumbrarse a la comida de la nación del fuego para cuando ella... Detuvo su linea de pensamiento justo no ahi, no queria hacerse ilusiones sobre algo que podría no llegar a ser realidad. zuko noto lo palida y callada que se coloco y dijo

-Katara, te sientes bien? Acaso te cayo mal la comida?

- no es nada, la comida esta deliciosa, pero creo que estoy satisfecha

- estas segura? No tenemos prisa

- estoy segura -Zuko pidio la cuenta y luego de pagar, tomo a Katara del brazo y salieron del restaurant. Caminaron en silencio un buen rato mientras zuko la llevaba hasta una pequeña loma donde habían mas personas sentadas mientras esperaban por el comienzo del show de fuegos artificiales que concluiria la feria por esa noche

- Katara... hay algo que quisiera decirte

- que cosa Zuko?

- he buscado el momento toda la noche -dice mientras saca algo como una cajita de entre sus ropas. Katara sentia latir su corazón a mil por hora en su pecho y sin saber porque. Zuko toma su mano izquierda y de la cajita saca un anillo rojo con forma de Dragón y dice mientras lo coloca en su dedo anular- me harías el honor de casarte conmigo Katara?

Katara sintio explotar su corazón de felicidad en el pecho, asi que asintio con la cabeza para luego darle un beso en los labios que se volvio muy profundo e intenso

- este es el día más feliz de mí vida -le dijo Zuko mientras apoyaba su frente con la de ella. Katara dio un suspiro y dijo

- estas seguro de que podremos casarnos Zuko? -él la miro con cariño y ternura antes de decir

- no te preocupes, ya lo tengo todo previsto, mi princesa de la tribu agua

- si realmente fuera una princesa, como Yue, no tendriamos tantos problemas

- bueno, hay varias formas de ser una princesa o de la nobleza -comento Zuko

- ¿A que te refieres?

- bueno, hay nobles que lo son de nacimiento o llamados tambien nobleza de sangre y otros que se han vuelto nobles gracias a un titulo otorgado por el rey por sus grandes hazañas, lo que se llama nobleza de espada.

- a dónde quieres llegar? -Katara tenia la impresion de que Zuko sabía más de lo que le estaba diciendo en estos pedazos

- bueno, digamos que le comente por carta al rey de la tribu agua del norte, de la situación y él accedio a darte un titulo de nobleza por tus grandes hazañas e invaluable ayuda en esta guerra. Asi que ahora eres lady Katara de la tribu agua del sur, una princesa casi -la maestra agua estaba sin habla y no contesto asi que Zuko aprovecho y la volvio a besar mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la estrechaba contra su pecho

- realmente creias que te iba a dejar ir sin luchar Katara? -dijo mientras le daba pequeños besos en el rostro y cuello- siendo que has visto mí lado más oscuro y aún asi me perdonaste y me diste tú corazón? Siendo la única que creyo en mí a pesar de todo? A tú lado soy mejor persona y me siento en paz, completo y feliz. Eres la otra mitad de mi vida, de mi alma, mi mente, mi cuerpo y mí vida. Si te fueras de mí lado, me convertiria en un fantasma, comeria y respiraria, es cierto, pero no tendria mas que la mitad de todo y sería muy infeliz. Asi que te seguiria incluso al mundo de los espiritus si con eso estamos juntos. Desde hoy y para siempre tú felicidad, seguridad y bienestar seran lo primero para mí, puedes estar segura de eso por que te amo.

- es lo mas hermosos que he escuchado en toda mi vida -contesto antes de besarlo- te prometo que sin importar lo que pase, siempre estare a tú lado, apoyandote y creyendo en ti porque eres mi otra mitad y me complementas como el dia a la noche o la primavera a las flores. Mí vida es a tu lado hasta que nos llame la muerte y entonces te seguire al mundo de los espiritus por que sin ti no soy nada ni nadie, puedes estar seguro de eso por que te amo.

- que asi sea entonces -finalizo Zuko antes de besarla nuevamente y sellar asi para siempre su amor y sus vidas

Fin del Fanfic


End file.
